


dark star

by Lexigent



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix about Matt and faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark star

  
**Title:** dark star  
**Fandom:** Daredevil (TV)  
**Content notes:**  
**Fanmixer notes:** I interpreted the prompt "midnight" as a midnight of the soul of sorts, a dark place which is also a turning point - a crisis of faith. Matt's faith is very important to him and for the most part, it is a source of strength for him - until it's not, and suddenly becomes a source of inner turmoil and conflict. I tried to illustrate that journey in this mix.

**Summary:** A mix about Matt and faith.

  


LISTEN TO THE MIX:  
[dark star - a matt murdock fanmix on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/cluebat/dark-star-a-matt-murdock-fanmix)

 

 

**1\. Brandon Flowers - Only the Young**

Mother, it's cold here  
Father, thy will be done  
Thunder and lightning are crashing down  
They got me on the run

 

**2\. The Gaslight Anthem - Boxer**

He took it all gracefully on the chin  
Knowing that the beatings had to someday end  
He found the bandages inside the pen  
and the stitches on the radio

 

**3\. Broder Daniel - Dark Star**

I am a dark star  
I see the city's torn scars  
I find the raw back streets  
I know a back world

 

**4\. Mumford & Sons - Monster**

I saw you late, last night, come to harm  
I saw you dance in the devil's arms

 

**5\. The National - Graceless**

I'm trying, but I'm gone  
Through the glass again  
Just come and find me  
God loves everybody, don't remind me

 

**6\. The Gaslight Anthem - Dark Places**

One by one and day by day,  
I became the dark in the places where you live.  
And if I thought it would help I would carve your name into my heart.

 

**7\. Balmorhea - On the Weight of Night**  
Instrumental

 

**8\. Leonard Cohen - Amen**

Tell me again  
That you know what I’m thinking  
But vengeance belongs to the Lord  
Tell me again  
Tell me that you love me then

 

 

LISTEN TO THE MIX:  
[dark star - a matt murdock fanmix on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/cluebat/dark-star-a-matt-murdock-fanmix)

 


End file.
